


Nervous or Crazy?

by icanseethroughtimesstuff



Series: Thasmin Week [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanseethroughtimesstuff/pseuds/icanseethroughtimesstuff
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz go on their first date in Sheffield.  Something seems to be bothering the Doctor though.  Is it paranoia or something else?





	Nervous or Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> For Thasmin Week. 21/1 - First Date

Yasmin Khan finished up her make up in the bedroom of the flat she shared with her family.  The Doctor had insisted she get ready there rather than on the Tardis so she could pick her up ‘like on a real, proper date’.  She’d seemed so excited by the very idea Yaz had been only too happy to go along with it.  She had, however, drawn the line at an alien planet for their first official date, reasoning that A, it felt slightly like cheating and B, they were less likely to be interrupted by a universe-ending crisis in a restaurant in Sheffield (although the giant spiders slightly dampened that particular notion).

Yaz thought back to the Doctor’s reaction when she dropped her off with a fond smile.  Her eyes had been shining and she’d been rocking on the balls of her feet like a child at Christmas.  Yaz of course had been the one to ask the Doctor out.  She’d eventually gotten bored of the constant flirting and lingering looks and laid her cards on the table.  Fortunately the reaction she received had been nothing but positive, the Doctor picking her up and spinning her around while chanting ‘yes, yes, yes’ down her ear, a state of affairs that had a rather different impact on Yaz’s body than the Doctor probably intended.

The first argument came while deciding who would pay.  Yaz eventually won, pointing out that since she did the asking the night was on her.  The Doctor eventually acquiesced, on the understanding that she would definitely be paying next time, and that it would be spectacular.  Yaz was just excited by the concept of ‘next time’.

Hearing a knock at the door, Yaz quickly snatched up her bag and gave herself a quick once over in the mirror.  She’d opted for a nice pair of jeans and a blue blouse, nothing too dissimilar to what she would normally wear but with a little more flair.  She was, however, completely caught off-guard by the vision waiting for her on the other side of the door.

The Doctor was wearing a full three piece suit (Tardis blue off course) that fitted perfectly, her hair styled into waves that brushed against her chin.  She’d even put on a little light make up.  Yaz could do little but stare, mouth hanging open, praying there was no drool involved.

“Thought I’d make the effort while it’s our first date,” the Doctor said, beaming with excitement.

Yaz somehow managed to rally her few firing brain cells to formulate an appropriate response.  “You look very, very nice.” _Smooth Khan, really smooth_ , she thought mentally berating her lack of eloquence.  Finally managing to pull herself together, she moved out of the way so that the Doctor could enter.  “Wish you’d said you were dressing up though, I feel proper underdressed now.”

Putting down the flowers Yaz had only just noticed she was carrying on a nearby table, the Doctor whirled around, moved towards her and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. “You look beautiful,” she murmured in her ear before she pulled away.  _Bye bye remaining brain cells, it was nice knowing you,_ Yaz thought as she tried and failed to control the blush that was taking over her face.

“I’ll just go and get some water for the flowers,” she somehow managed to stammer out, making her escape to the kitchen where she finally managed to catch her breath.  She was a simple bi, how was she supposed to cope with the Doctor looking like _that_ , bringing her flowers and calling her beautiful?  Tonight was going to be the death of her.

Flowers safely in a vase, Yaz lead the Doctor out of her flat and into the Sheffield evening.  She realised very quickly that going jacket-less was a mistake as she attempted to hide a shiver.  She obviously wasn’t very successful as, after a short while, she felt a jacket being placed over her shoulders.  Too wrapped up her own thoughts, she hadn’t even noticed the Doctor remove hers.  She turned to thank her only for the sight of the Doctor in a shirt, waistcoat and tie combo to implode her brain for the third time that evening.  She managed to stutter out some form of thanks but instead of the smile in her direction she was expecting, the Doctor’s eyes seemed to be darting around as though she was looking for something.

This calmed Yaz’s nerves instantly as a completely different instinct kicked in.  “Is something wrong Doctor?” She asked, looking around herself, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary that could have alerted her.

The Doctor whipped her head around to face Yaz, the intensity melting into a smile, her whole body relaxing.  “No, everything’s fine.”  She said, taking Yaz’s hand as they continued on.  “Thought I saw something that’s all.”

“Are you sure, you were really on edge,” Yaz replied, not entirely convinced.

“Promise,” the Doctor said, rubbing her thumb along the back of Yaz’s hand, “I’m just being daft.”

Somewhat pacified by how much calmer the Doctor seemed, Yaz decided to let it go for now and just enjoy the evening.  The arrived at the small Italian restaurant Yaz had booked them into, where they were seated straight away.  They ordered their food and laughed about their most recent adventure which had seen Graham covered head to toe in the slobber of a giant dog that had taken a shine to him.  The strangeness of the Doctor’s behaviour on the walk there was almost forgotten until Yaz heard a familiar whizzing noise under the table.

“Doctor.”  The other woman glanced towards her with an innocent look on her face.  “Why are you using the sonic?”

“I’m not,” she mumbled, the sound of the sonic screwdriver still clearly audible underneath the table.  One of the waiters was staring suspiciously at a nearby air conditioning vent.

“Put it away,” Yaz ordered with a raised eyebrow.  The Doctor reluctantly removed the device from underneath the table and placed it in her trouser pocket, muttering under her breath about something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Zygons’.  “If there’s something going on you can tell me you know.”  Yaz was starting to get a little concerned now, and half expected the Doctor to charge off at any moment towards some sort of danger she didn’t want Yaz involved in.

“Why would you think there’s anything wrong?  We’re having a brilliant time.”  The Doctor’s rather manic grin and slightly panicked eyes were the furthest thing from convincing, but Yaz figured if it was something truly life threatening she would have been told by now.  It wasn’t like the Doctor to keep her in the dark when things got serious.

“Okay,” Yaz sighed, fighting all of her instincts to just pay the bill and leave.  They ate mostly in silence after that, but she couldn’t help but notice the Doctor’s eyes shift towards anyone who walked past their table, and the look she gave the waiter who cleared their plates was downright aggressive.  Luckily aggressive for the Doctor made her look like a slightly perturbed golden retriever puppy so he didn’t seem to notice.

It was when Yaz got up to pay the bill that things took a turn for the drastically worse.  As she was returning to their table, a middle-aged woman accidentally bumped into her while getting out of her chair.  As the two were exchanging apologies, a blue blur flew past Yaz’s shoulder and barrelled straight into the woman, crashing into her table and sending food, drinks, glasses and furniture everywhere.

“WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR,” she bellowed, eyes wild as she pinned the poor woman to the floor.

“Doctor!” Yaz shouted in alarm, grabbing her shoulders and dragging her off the other woman.  The Doctor looked like she was ready to fight and already had her hand in her pocket reaching for her sonic before she realised it was Yaz who had grabbed her.  She instantly went still and took in the carnage she’d caused.  The staff were desperately trying to clean up the mess while the manager, who had appeared seemingly out of thin air, was talking to the woman’s husband who looked apoplectic with rage as her helped his wife to her feet.

Yaz turned to the Doctor, who looked upset and completely ashamed of herself.  “Doctor, go back to the Tardis and wait for me there, I’ll try to sort this mess out.  Quick before the manager gets here!”

Snapping out of her reverie, the Doctor gave Yaz an apologetic look and then bolted for the door, disappearing into the night.  The manager looked like he was going to follow but Yaz stepped in front of him and began apologising profusely.  She somehow managed to convince both him and the couple not to call the police or press charges, through a combination of her training in de-escalation, and offering to pay for both the couple’s meal and all damages.  The manager took her details and informed her rather stiffly that she would be receiving a hefty bill and neither nor her ‘friend’ would be welcome back.  As this wasn’t exactly surprising news, she cut her losses and left with one last apology to everyone.

Making her way quickly to the Tardis, she couldn’t figure out how to feel.  She should be angry but with how out of character the Doctor’s behaviour had been she couldn’t really bring herself to be anything other than worried.  The Doctor was a lot of things but violent wasn’t one of them.  She was almost militant in her pacifism in fact.  Even if she had suspected the woman was some sort of alien invader, she would normally have given her some form of chance before resorting to drastic measures.  Also, for someone as bubbly and excitable as she was the Doctor was never careless.  For her to attack an innocent woman without any evidence that she’d done anything wrong was beyond Yaz’s understanding of her.

Arriving at the doors of the Tardis, Yaz allowed herself a moment to breathe before pushing the door open.  The Doctor was buried underneath the control panel, back in her usual clothes minus the overcoat.  She had a handful of wires that she appeared to be attempting to solder together, welding mask firmly in place.  Not wanting to disturb her while she was working, Yaz snuck past to her room and got changed into some spare clothes she’d left there.  She then headed to the kitchen, prepared two cups of tea and then made her way back to the console room.

The Doctor had replaced the open panel she’d been working on and had removed her helmet, sitting on the floor leaning her back against the console.  She was staring towards the doors as if she was waiting for someone to come through them any minute.

“Doctor,” Yaz said quietly from the corridor so as not to startle the other woman.  She still noticeably tensed, as if waiting to be scolded.  Yaz walked over, placed both mugs on the floor and sat next to the Doctor, leaning to rest her head on her shoulder.  The Doctor hesitantly reached across take her hand.  When she finally made contact, Yaz intertwined their fingers.

“Explain,” she said gently, “cause I really don’t understand what just happened.”

“I don’t know,” the Doctor replied, so quietly Yaz barely heard her.

She sighed in frustration and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.  “I’ve just had to pay for someone else’s meal and a broken table, you were on edge most of the night and rugby tackled an innocent woman.  ‘I don’t know’ isn’t really good enough.”  She was trying to keep the frustration out of her voice but the Doctor winced at her words anyway.

“I’m so sorry Yaz,” the Doctor said, shooting puppy dog eyes her way, Yaz making a conscious effort not to let them sway her.

“I don’t want you to tell me you’re sorry, I just want to understand.” She took her hand out of the Doctor’s and took a sip of her tea.  The Doctor immediately started rubbing her hands together.  Yaz was about to prompt her when she started speaking.

“It started at Christmas, years ago,” she began, speaking in a fast monotone as if not allowing herself to think too hard about what she was saying would help.  “Funnily enough, there was a giant spider there too.  Well, a Racnoss Queen but close enough.  She was trying to populate the Earth with her own children and I had to drown them all to stop her.  Not my proudest moment.”  She sighed and shook her head as if trying to forget.

“The next year, I had to stop the space Titanic from crashing into London, which would have caused a massive nuclear disaster and killed millions.  There was always something in the following years, not always on Earth but always a disaster.  Then it started happening when it wasn’t Christmas.  I’d drop my friends at the time off at home and within a few hours something would go horribly wrong.  There’d be a huge disaster, or someone would try to kill us.  I think my favourite was when the Sontarans tried to convert the Earth into a hatchery for their clones,” she smirked humourlessly.  “Would have wiped out everyone if me and my friends hadn’t stopped them.

“My point is, every time I’m on Earth for more than a day something goes horribly wrong and we were having such a nice time and you looked so pretty and you blushed when you saw me so I guess you thought I looked pretty too although there’s no way I looked as pretty as you and there’s no way we could have such a nice time without _something_ trying to kill us surely and that woman bumped into you and I thought she was attacking you and I panicked and I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”  This all came out as a fast, jumbled mess and it took Yaz a moment to decipher what she’d said.

“So basically,” Yaz said slowly, “you couldn’t believe that you could have a normal day on Earth, and assumed some innocent woman who bumped into me was trying to kill me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” squeaked the Doctor.

Yaz sighed and rubbed the palm of her hand down her face.  “Okay, rule number one, in future if something’s bothering you tell me when I ask you about it rather than after you assault someone.”

“Okay, agreed, completely on board,” the Doctor gushed, nodding enthusiastically.

“Why didn’t you just say something before we agreed to go out?  If you knew it was a problem we could have just had a night in at mine, my family were round at my Nan’s.”

“I didn’t think it would be that bad,” the Doctor said mournfully.  “Thought I could at least get through a meal.”

“Well I’m not gonna lie, you made a bit of a pig’s ear of things,” Yaz couldn’t stop chuckling despite herself.  “It was pretty funny when you pretended not to use your sonic, I could hear the bloody thing whirring!”

“Oi, I’m proper stealthy, me,” the Doctor smiled.

“Sure,” Yaz said through laughter, “as stealthy as elephant.”

They both had a fit of giggles for a while which slowly drifted away into a more comfortable silence as they drank their tea, Yaz snuggling closer to the Doctor who eventually wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I really am sorry,” the Doctor said, turning to bury her face in the crook of Yaz’s neck.

“I know,” Yaz rested her head on top of the Doctor’s, “you were just trying to protect me in a really weird way.”  Yaz smiled into the Doctor’s hair.  “Just maybe double check someone’s an alien before tackling them next time.”

Yaz felt the Doctor’s smile against her shoulder.  “Done.”

*****

The most interesting thing to come out of the whole first date ordeal was the phone call she received the next day from a very excitable restaurant manager, who told her that not only her own bill, but the other couple’s bill and the damage to the table had already been covered (‘several times over’ he’d practically screamed) by a mysterious millionaire who happened to have been eating there the same evening and had called by the very next morning with a large cheque to cover all the damage caused by ‘the stupid blonde woman and her very beautiful companion’.

When Yaz pushed him on what this mysterious benefactor looked like, his voice went almost dreamlike and he claimed not to remember.  She didn’t push further and also didn’t question the Doctor’s obviously feigned shock when she explained the situation later.

They went on to have more dates after that of course.  The Doctor, as promised, took them off world for the next one where they actually did end up fighting an alien invasion.  The one after that was spent in the Tardis kitchen attempting to bake cookies, which led to them both needing showers to remove the flour that had _somehow_ got everywhere, which led to other interesting activities.

Eventually, they built up to going out for another meal in Sheffield which went amazingly well.  Apart from the Doctor screaming and dropping a glass when a waiter tapped her on the shoulder, but still.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated x


End file.
